bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Lightning Reud
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40676 |no = 1187 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 9, 7, 5, 5, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An emperor who lost his homeworld. Reud walked straight into the trap the gods had devised for him in Ishgria, but managed to use his incredible power to manipulate the gate before he was completely sealed. This allowed him to escape from Ishgria, but drove him into another trap that had been set for him in Grand Gaia, which imprisoned him within a vortex to other worlds. Nothing else is known of his whereabouts following this, but some speculate that he wandered eternally through the vortex, while others believe he was destroyed by a machine drifting in the same realm that confined him. |summon = I was able to capture a sliver of the power which imprisoned me... I shall have my revenge... |fusion = The arrogance you show while you supply me with more power is quite amusing. |evolution = I acknowledge your value now. I despised you for being lowly, but you have proven your worth! | hp_base = 5194 |atk_base = 2125 |def_base = 1849 |rec_base = 1706 | hp_lord = 6922 |atk_lord = 2683 |def_lord = 2303 |rec_lord = 2123 | hp_anima = 7814 |rec_anima = 1885 |atk_breaker = 2921 |def_breaker = 2065 |def_guardian = 2541 |rec_guardian = 2004 |def_oracle = 2184 |rec_oracle = 2480 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Spirit Crown's Ambition |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Laguna Strait |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & gradually restores HP and damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2000 - 2500 + 10% Rec) HP & fills 4-7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Crest Vite |sbbdescription = 43 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 50% boost to efficacy & 15% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Supreme Strike: El Reud |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, gradually restores HP and damage taken boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & 30% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Roaming Emperor |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP, BB gauge recovery when attacked |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & 50% chance to fill 2-3 BC |evofrom = 40675 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Reud3 }}